Garurumon
Garurumon Garurumon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a and whose design is derived from the . It is covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur as hard as " ", which is called a legendary rare metal, and since the blades growing from the tips of its shoulders have sharp edges, anything that touches them is cut to pieces. As it possesses a furious combat instinct and sinews honed in freezing lands, as well as carnivore-like agility and the accuracy to reliably bring down its targets, it is a being feared by other Digimon. However, its intelligence is very high, and it faithfully obeys those who it recognizes as its master or leader.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/garurumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Garurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Garurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon with a Digi-Egg to WereGarurumon in lines 9 and 15 and from Agumon without to WereGarurumon in line 24. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Garurumon card, titled "PF DP Plus IV", is a Rank 3 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 100. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next A Garurumon who lost to Tsurugi Tatsuno's belongs to one of his fellow members in the soccer club. Another Garurumon fights an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon or Penguinmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon, SkullGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. A recruitable Garurumon is seen lurking in Freezeland, near Frigimon's igloo. He asks for a fight, and once he is defeated he asks for another fight, with the exception that the player cannot help. This includes calling out commands, using items during battle, or using the finisher. Once Garurumon is defeated a second time, he joins the city and helps out at the restaurant who cooks steaks exclusively. Digimon World 2 Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to WereGarurumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garurumon is the last opponent in Igloo City's Battle Arena after you beat Stingmon. At first duel , he seems under Digimon Emperor's control. But if you defeated him once again in Battle Cafe, he will give you access to Junk City. The Garurumon Card is a Ice-attribute Card with 1100 HP, 350 Circle attack, 230 Triangle attack and Counter Circle. Special Effect: Opponent uses Circle. This support effect useful to support O counterattacks and O to 0-special attacks. Digital Monster D-Project Garurumon is the Champion of the Snowfield area, following Gabumon. He can digivolve into Lobomon with the Human Spirit of Light. In battle, he has the ability to digivolve into the Ultimate and Mega Digimon of the Snowfield: WereGarurumon, Cerberumon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon. Post-game, the Tsunomon in the Snowfield will have a Garurumon in its party when fought. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Garurumon is a digivolution of Gabumon. Digimon World DS Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above level 18 and Attack 120, and digivolves to WereGarurumon. He also gives you a request mission to send a mail at Old Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above LV. 19 and Friendship 60%, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon. They can be found at Access Glacier. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve into WereGarurumon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon World Championship Digivolves into WereGarurumon with 8 battles, Digivolves into Rapidmon with 40 Beast AP, or digivolves into Monzaemon with passing time. Digimon Masters Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon at LVL 11, and can digivolve to WereGarurumon at LVL 41. Garurumon can be ridden using the Rider Wing. Attacks *'Howling Blaster' (Fox Fire): Spews high-temperature blue flames from its mouth. * *'Freeze Fang' *'Ice Wall' *'Garuru Thrust' Garurumon X |to= WereGarurumon X |actors= |appears= |partner= |jacards= |s1=#Garurumon |f1=Garurumon }} Garurumon X is a Beast Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a and whose design is derived from the . Attacks *'Fox Fire' *'Freeze Fang' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon